The Rose and the Rappig
by Elerick
Summary: Young Keterburg Crew. Non Yoai Dist Peony friendship I think you would call it that After the young prince does one of his friends wrong, he makes up for it with a gift and gets a surprising response.


Meloncolly Love

The Prince and the Rose

Peony x Dist + Jade

Young, Keterburg

"Look! They've started blooming! Look Jade look!"

The air around the school was full of scents formally unknown to the cold terrain, the sent of flowers. The young students had just begun their lessons on biology and their beloved Professor Nebilim had been kind enough to make a small box, lit by a heat lamp, in the middle of the class. They had planted the seeds and after months patience waiting a bush had grown bearing small red rose buds. Most of the students were of the nobler set and unfazed by the experiment's products, they often went away for winters and had seen more then enough foliage, yet the few lower class locals were ecstatic, never having laid eyes on actual flowers because of their snowy surroundings. Jade ignored all the vapid festivities of his fellow classmates, trying to block out the noise with his book, but the insistent tugging at his uniform wasn't about to let him be.

"Look, Jade! They're so pretty!" the young mechanic was simply fascinated with the rose bush; he had lived his whole life in the Keterburg orphanage he had never been much further then Mt. Roneal. Jade was not in the mood to put up with his childishness today but the boy would not let it rest. "We never got flowers in Keterburg; I've only seen them in books. Ah, their petals are so soft!"

"Yes, Saphir, it's a rose, I get that, not leave me at peace." He half growled, but even then the lad didn't take notice of his annoyance. He just smiled up at him like a five year old, full of wonder and excitement.

"Come on Jade, look at how perfect and beautiful the roses are, don't you like them?"

"It's a flower, Saphir." With a sigh he rubbed his forehead. "It is a plant that displays itself for to help get it pollinated that will just as soon shrivel up and die as bloom. Not only that but it is a vapid display of beauty and love that has only been pushed by culture so that idiots may pay good money for them in hopes of getting into foul practices with other idiots. Enough of this already."

The smaller one's face fell, violet eyes staring at the other for a moment before they began to swim in a sea of self doubt, he quickly looked away, whipping his eyes with his sleeve before any signs of weakness could be revealed to his friend. Jade sighed again, shutting his book with a gentle thud; he obviously wasn't going to get anything done today so why try.

"Saphir…"

"I-I'm sorry, Jade… I'll keep quiet next time."

"Look, it might not have been entirely right for me to state the truth as I just did, I'm-"

Whatever he was going to say was suddenly brought to a screeching halt when two tan arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. He didn't need to look to tell who it was, the husky, casual voice that rang in his ears.

"Ha! Got you by surprise this time, Jade!"

The older boy smirked to himself, quickly grabbing the intruder by one of his arms and twisting it over his head to face him. The attacker was Peony, the young prince, this wasn't an uncommon greeting, they often spared. The only rare thing was that he was actually caught off guard; it wouldn't be that way for long. With a swift movement he elbowed the blonde in the side, making him stumble, but when he went for another attack he was taken by a loose limb taking him into a head lock. Quickly he challenged it by pushing him backwards, and flinging him off his shoulders. Every thing was going well until his heard a shrill cry behind him that didn't sound like the prince at all.

Jade turned to see Peony rubbing his back as if he had hit something and Saphir, on his rear, engulfed in the rose bush he had tumbled into. The little boy didn't move, except for an occasional shudder of pain from the hundreds of thorns that left red streaks on his pale skin, like correction marks on a paper. He seemed speechless for almost an entire minuet, eyes wide in shock and pain. When Peony finally noticed what he had done a similar expression came to his own face.

"Oh! Saphir, sorry man," he extended a friendly hand to help him up, "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't touch me!" the silver hair boy suddenly shrieked, making the prince pull away. Grumbling between his words as he flailed, franticly trying to free himself for the thrown arms of his prison. He received more deep gashes for his efforts but finally managed to stumble to freedom, shouting all the way.

"D-don't come near me!" he was nearly to tears at this point, "We w-were having a nice day and you ruined EVERYTHING!" he tried to brush the dirt from his clothes but the soil had been moist and soaked through. That did it; he threw his coat to the ground and gave the prince a tear filled glare.

"I HATE YOU!"

The older boys watched him stomp away, leaving them alone in the flower garden. Jade simply shrugged and opened his book, but it seemed he wouldn't get any silence just yet.

"Aw, I didn't mean to do that… Man, Jade why is he always mad at me? I know I tease him but I never mean anything, especially not then… he so sensitive…" the prince looked at the other boy, Jade was surprised to see his brow furrowed in concern. "Jade, how do you apologize to him.

"I don't." odd, he never thought about this sort of thing, why would Peony? Perhaps this is what his sister called a 'conscious'.

"But the little guy follows you around no matter what you do… You must do something?"

"He follows me because he's an idiot. I don't do anything, and yet I still have to stand there and listen to him babble on about his machines and those foolish roses like some-"

His majesty suddenly snapped, "Thanks Jade!" with that he waved and ran off, never one for formalities such as a farewell.

Jade sighed to himself, how did he ever manage to have friends like those two?

By the time Saphir was done treating all of the little wounds he had gained from the incident he looked like a patchwork doll, covered from head to toe with bandages. The constant sniffs and unpleasant mumbles of hatred were all that filled the large bunk room at the orphanage, bitterly echoing back at him from the walls. The tears burned his eyes, his mind only able to linger on the horrible events of the day.

Why did Peony always have to show up and ruin everything? He always seemed to, ever since they first met and he started dragging Jade away from him, little by little, with no concern about his feelings for his only friend. Now he had taken away what he had hopped might have been an actual apology from his idol and left him filthy and cut. Who knew what kind of bacteria had crawled in all of these disgusting wounds from the dirt. He had had Jades abilities he would have…

His hateful thoughts were interrupted by a nock at the door. It was rare he received visitors… and personally he doubted Jade would check to see if he was alright. Who could it be?

When he opened the door he got his answer and he wasn't happy with it.

"Hey Saphir!" the all too cheerful voice of the prince sang at his doorstep.

The boy promptly slammed the door in his face.

He tried to walk away and forget the idiot, but the insistent knocking refused to let him be, it went on for one minuet…. two minuets… five minuets….

Tossing open the door yet again he glared at the blonde. "WHAT?" hissing through clenched teeth he tried to make it perfectly clear he wanted nothing more to do with him.

Though Peony's smile never faltered, still as bright as the sun above. He even rocked back and forth on his heels, hands folded behind his back. "I came to check up on you. Can't I be worried about a friend?"

"I'm no friend of yours, now leave." Saphir attempted to slam the door yet again but a tanned hand stopped it mid way.

"Hang on little guy." The smaller boy was surprised, there actually seemed concern swimming in those ocean blue eyes of his. "I got you a get well present."

"I don't want it." He tried to work the door from his grasp but to little avail, the other was much stronger then him.

"You'll want this, I promise." Pulling a hand from behind his back he reveled what he had been hiding, a small banquet of pure white roses, tied by a large purple ribbon. Saphir was shocked, after a life time of living in snow even he had never seen anything of such a pure ivory as the fully blossomed flowers. His gaping lips and wide eyed expression were apparently exactly what the prince wanted, his smile grew two fold.

"T… these are for me?" the smaller boy questioned dryly. He seemed unable to speak properly; never had he received such a gift.

"Yeah, you know I never mean to hurt you, Saphir. I just forget you're so sensitive sometimes. I mean, it's hard to remember you're practically a girl and how much of a pansy you can be-"

He was cut off when the door was slammed, yet again, right in his face. The prince stared at the wood for a moment, as if unsure how it had gotten there, then realized that the gift he had brought was no longer in his hands. With that relief he smiled and turned to leave, his message had gotten through and made a lasting impression.

Saphir, on the other side of the door huffed, his face flushed with anger. Even when that stupid prince did something right he did it wrong, what an idiot. He should have thrown his gift to the floor and stomped on it for his back handed comment… but it was no use. With a sigh he gave up on all resistance and anger and buried his face in the blossoms with a small squeal. So what if he was a bit… famine, at least he got to enjoy the soft petals.

And he had been able to see a different side to his rival… this called for some rethinking… as much as he despised the idea.

"You're majesty!" a maid called from the doorway, "There seems to be something for you on the veranda."

The golden haired prince looked up from his current position on the floor. Others might have found it odd for someone with such power to be rolling around on the ground but he was never ones for formalities. Besides, he had his new pets to play with, three little piglet rappigs, all squealing around him. They whined softly when he left but the boy made sure to give each one an affectionate pet as he left. His parents and help often weren't aware of his constant escapes in and out of the manor and believed he was lonely so they bought him some companions instead of freedom. He wasn't about to tell them about his real friends, making sure to name each little rappig after one of his outside companions in case he ever slipped up.

He was curious to what would be left at his doorstep, and who would come all the way to the manor to deliver something but not say hello. Then he saw the gift and simply smiled to himself.

A little stuffed rappig stood all alone on the on the vast front steps of the entrance, a string collar holding a small jewel around his neck. He picked up the stiffed animal, the fluffy fabric soft against his fingers. Its happy little face gazed up at him silently and the deep ocean colored accessory shined in the afternoon light.

There was only one person he knew that could sew, and it brought a warm sensation to his chest that he would do something like this for him. Of all the people… he had to go thank him personally.

"Ah, Saphir, don't you look lovely." A young Nephry Balfour clapped her hands, "Where did you find a white rose? It matches your hair."

The boy giggled nervously, it was rare he was complimented. He had worn one of the roses, the one most in bloom, behind his ear when he had left for afternoon classes. While Nephry seemed to enjoy it, her brother didn't pay much attention.

"Boys shouldn't be described as lovely." Was all he had to say.

The ivory haired boy pouted, Jade never could say anything nice. "S…shut up Jade, what do you know." But he did have a point… he was just about to remove the blossom when a loud, cheerful voice hit his ear, unfortunately he heard it a few seconds after two large arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he was nearly thrown to the ground.

"Saphir!" The prince cheered as they teetered back and forth until balance was finally returned. Peony was squeezing him so hard he was particle hoisting him off his feet. "Ah, you little mecha-nerd, you're sweet!"

"W-what are you talking a-about?!" he flailed in the other's grasp, desperately trying to free himself. "I-I would never do anything 'sweet' for YOU!"

"Don't be like that!" the blonde was laughing now, loud and true straight from his heart. Eventually he did release the smaller boy, presenting him with the little stuffed rappig, "You're the only one, who could have made this, and you made it for me off all people, I'm touched. That was the first nice thing you've ever done for me and," he flashed the jewel that he had strung in his hair, the ocean blue shining in the winter sun, just like his eyes, "I'm never taking this off so you'll never forget it."

Saphir's eyebrow twitched, only Peony could both thank him and burn a hole in his brain with his own anger at the same time. With a sigh he realized there really wasn't any fighting it. Looking away he tried to hide the pink in his cheeks. "That… that was nothing…S…stupid prince. I didn't mean anything by it… I hate you after all."

"No you don't!" he sang, embracing the boy again, a bit gentler then before, though not by much. "And you're presents and accepting mine prove it!" playfully he tossed his hair, "Don't you look pretty with that rose, like a little Grand Chokema school girl."

His tiny face burned a dark pink, "S-SHUT UP!" Now to the point of shrieking he scratched and clawed at the other for freedom but the prince simply laughed even louder and held tight. "Ha, you're so cute when you're mad, Saphir!"

The Balfour children just stood back and watched the scene, Nephry giggling softly to herself while Jade just rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to see them getting along so well." The young girl piped, her brother wondered if she was perhaps too young to realize what was going on.

"Terrific, both of the idiots getting along. How do I end up surrounded by these people?"

"They do say birds of a feather flap together." his sister teased with a wink.

Jade cocked an eyebrow and gave her a half hearted glare but when he looked back at his fellow companions, now to the point of rolling in the snow, a smile pulled at his lips. Perhaps she was right; otherwise he would have left them a long time ago. Deciding that Peony shouldn't have all the fun the brunet jumped in the pile to join in their match. Saphir whined loudly but eventually he was laughing with the others.

Three little idiots… or geniuses, depending on how you looked at it, playing in the snow, that's what they were. Truly, none of them would have it any other way.


End file.
